


Movie night

by L0verb0yAngel



Series: Movie night series [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verb0yAngel/pseuds/L0verb0yAngel
Summary: Reader invites his boyfriend over for a movie night, little does he known Bilky has picked out the perfect way to ensure they’ll cuddle all night
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/You
Series: Movie night series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562533
Kudos: 5





	Movie night

This will tie in with another Billy one coming soon!

Cuddling! Lots of fluff, some making out and very very brief mention of nsfw (no detail) at the start but all completely sfw. 808 words. 

—  
Whenever Y/N was fortunate enough to have the house to himself, the first thing he'd do was call his boyfriend, Billy, and invite him over to 'watch a movie', and whenever Y/N did that it almost always resulted in the movie becoming nothing but background noise as they messed around, but tonight was going to be different. For once, Y/N actually wanted a legitimate movie night, and he'd told Billy that before he'd hung up the phone to get everything set up. Tonight was going to be a simple movie date night, nothing more. Billy had offered to pick the movie this time, and Y/N was in charge of snacks. He really should have realised that his boyfriend would be planning something, especially when he'd offered to pick the movie, which he'd never done. Y/N hadn't thought anything of it though, and soon he had everything set out, jumping up from his seat to open the door when he heard a knock. 

As soon as he opened the door he was pulled into a kiss, and it made Y/N smile as he pulled back. When they had first started dating, Billy wouldn't even do so much as hold his hand unless the door was shut and all the curtains closed, too worried about someone spotting them and word getting out. Y/N was so glad he'd been able to help his boyfriend finally accept himself, even if they still had to hide their relationship from their families. "I missed you.." Y/N closed the door behind Billy as he walked inside, following him to sit down on the couch. "What'd you pick?" Y/N had always been easily scared, so when Billy held up a rented copy of Texas chainsaw massacre, Y/N's stomach dropped. "Billy.." he trailed off, a small frown forming on his face as he looked at the vhs is dismay. 

"C'mon, it's not even that bad, plus, if you get scared you can always cuddle up to me" Billy smirked as Y/N huffed, folding his arms in front of his chest. He'd planned this whole thing out, that's why he'd offered to pick the movie. "You're mean" he mumbled, pushing himself back into the couch and bringing his knees to his chest while Billy set the movie up. "Maybe, but you know you love me" Billy sat back on the couch and wrapped an arm around Y/N's shoulder as the movie started, eyes focused on the screen. He knew it wouldn't be too long till Y/N was cuddled up to him and hiding in his chest. 

—

"You said this wasn't even that scary.." Billy had been right when he guessed it wouldn't take long for Y/N to cling to him. "It's not, you just jump at everything" Billy wrapped both of his arms around Y/N, holding him close as the smaller of the two clung to him like his life depended on it. "Not true.." Y/N huffed, despite the fact that he knew it most certainly was true. Lifting his head up from his boyfriends chest, Y/N shifted around in Billy's lap, looking up at him. "How can you like this?" He frowned, burying his face in Billy's neck at the sound of screaming from the TV. 

Billy chuckled, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends forehead as he watched the screen. "It's a good movie.." he shrugged again, resting his hands on Y/N's hips as he curled up into him. "You're in to weird things.." Y/N mumbled, lifting his head up to look his boyfriend. "Obviously" Billy started off, looking down at Y/N before continuing with, "I'm dating you". Y/N huffed and poked his chest, crossing his arms over his chest in fake annoyance. "You're mean" he repeated with a frown, his frown disappearing quickly when Billy pressed their lips together. Y/N was quick to return the kiss, wrapping his arms around Billy's neck. 

The kiss deepened quickly, Y/N tangling a hand in Billy's hair as his neck was covered in soft bites and kisses. "I'm still mad at you for picking this movie.. I know you only did it to get me to cuddle up to you.." Y/N let his eyes close as Billy pulled away from his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. "It worked though" he smirked, looking down at his boyfriend with that smug grin that made it just impossible for Y/N to stay mad at him. "You better be ready to stay up with me all night when I get nightmares now.." Y/N laid his head on his boyfriends chest as he spoke, still refusing to look at the TV. Billy just let out a laugh, rubbing his boyfriends back comfortingly. He'd planned on that, too.


End file.
